Militia story
Story A short introduction to the H5P1 Militia Yuriyuriyaa's POV When I go back home, people always ask "Hey I heard about your screwed up college, where are you studying now?" and I always answer "I'm not studying, I was enlisted into the militia," and they'll say "Wow! You're a soldier now, what's your rank? Is it fun killing people and blowing up tanks?" Okay, listen up. Han the exiled drow , Jill and I was in the same college in our 3rd year of study when 'that incident' happened. We were just cadets in the college's reserve corps (just to add a few credits for the current semester), what do we know about fighting? Okay, i overreacted - Jill was into artillery, Han was in Sapping, while me (the idiot) was in mine-clearing and basic footman course. I was only given an mp5 semiauto. RECRUITMENT Even though we didn't graduate yet in our specialization courses, we were instantly drafted by Mrs, I mean Major Miyu Ertezuglu (divorced) whose battalion was reduced to 2 men, which was her and Fara, the emo getaway driver. She promised that we will be promoted after this, so we joined. Joining the army, the real thing! Isn't that cool? Han did continually blabber about how crude human weapons are, even though he was holding one and proceeded to take out every killbot with the attached bayonet. I expected to be taken to a boot camp of some kind, but...what waited for us was a dilapidated abandoned football (soccer to the rest of you) stadium with the changing rooms (reeking with sweat stench and...) as the 'Operations Room'. Welp, this was better than what's left of our dorms...Wait, that wasn't the worst part. Our combat vehicle (expected to be a Toyota Hilux with miniguns on top) was just a 1979 Chevrolet Chevelle which Miyu took from her ex-husband. WHICH RUNS ON COCONUT OIL. (Eventually though, Han stole an APC and it became our 'dorm' literally. We lived in it.) EARLY YEARS When we first started off, there was five of us. Jill, Han, me, Miyu and Fara. Then Jill quit to join a mercenary group (it's true that rich girls are all about the money). Then, a wandering, rambling and perpetually apathetic nun named Jet joined us and she injected the anti-heroic vibe into our group, grinding all sense of justice and stoicity that our former commandant instilled into us. At that time, our cache of weapons are crowbars and 9mms. Sucks not to be a merc - we had to fight hand to hand. Han who was fond of gardening used an improvised sickle to collect heads, while I used a decorative 'kerambit' knife granpa gave me. Miyu used a brutal branch of silat ('Pencak Silat Harimau Berantai') which always involves inflicting deep gashes on the enemy. Jet's awesome - she cuts through the killbots as it her arms were swords. Maybe because she meditates a lot that her arms become as hard as steel? Oh, and Fara - she uses a solar powered VSEPR (Valence Shell Electron Pulse Rapier) which looks like a really long glowing lollipop. Which cuts through armor. Not much use at night time. Then, a year later - Han suddenly quit our little band of broth-...sisters. He was joining an obscure multinational organization. I heard his boss is a female cyborg or something. Yeah, that's it...we did cross paths with them. Instead of using conventional ammunition-based weapons, their weapons were meant to immoblize and capture. A government agent named Squirrel together with Jet refused to stand down on that day and was captured. After they returned (idk why lol) they behaved. Jet wasn't as annoying. What did they do? Well, I hope he's happy there, that drow. Without a sapper, now it is I who have to read all those tech manuals to replace him. CHANGE IN ADMINISTRATION One day, when we're lazing around in the Strategy Room (a room with a foosball table in it) a seawater smelling woman with blue-green skin came in and announced that she's our new employer. Yes, finally no more hunger and resorting to stealing supplies from the enemy camp. The being introduced herself as 'Undine' and added yet another member into our team. It was a bubbly drow female (which looked familiar) named Hwa Qi who pleaded us to find his long-lost brother in exchange of being the 'tracker' for our militia. We were also told to conform with the dress code, which involved wearing a cheeky uniform which makes us look like airline hostesses. Fara's was a size too small. The Undine granted us abilities to call up an interdimensional armory where we can pull out all kinds of weapons (take that, Jill!). So, in terms of rank, Jet's now the lowest since she wasn't a soldier from the beginning, just a civillian. She gets to take orders from Hwa Qi. Jet was not satisfied with all these changes as she always has trouble following orders, fighting the power (anarchic?) type rebel. She challenged the Undine to a fight where she instantly surrenders. Who wouldn't, after being trapped in a bubble filling slowly with water? Hwa Qi gets along very well with Fara and I, and she's inquisitive about humans and our daytime TV shows. Jet became a loner and was always found in the middle of the field meditating (which she had never done before Undine came). ALLIES AND ENEMIES (ALSO STALKERS) Friends and enemies, oh - we have them. That hired assassin Fyruza always interferes with our operations, taking down key targets and grabbing loot after we deal with the small fries. On top of that, she even went as far as sabotaging our equipment. The government agent Squirrel (always clad in her wetsuit) was always at the sidelines, watching the fight and mumbling through her headset. She likes to eavesdrop, too - she would lie in the dark corners of our base trying to figure out what we're planning. The medical officer Nuyu (also inexplicably wears a wetsuit) is nice only to Miyu. For the rest of us she jabs the painkillers in, closes our wounds without anaesthesia, and strapping us to the hospital beds. Jill, the ex-comrade, was always like "Hey you guys, any new missions?" "Hey check out my new rifle, pretty cool huh?". And she pisses me off by calling for a mine drop everywhere (which I have to clean up) and dropping artillery strikes randomly with her mortar. The TV reporter, Efa (our college mate) is cool as she always puts us in the limelight, as the center of her wartime scoop. I heard MirageCorp deemed our Militia as 'notorious' because of the coverage of Efa's TV crew and her reporting. (Nah, we're nobody....just some rag-tag folk heroes trying to defend our home.) And the righteous duo Koshi and Facia - they're great! Two travelling warriors seeking enlightenment who never waits for a chance to fight alongside us for the greater good. I heard Koshi had an awkward relationship with Jet, but they act cold towards each other though. CURRENT STATUS As for now, we are in a lull. Killbots have decreased in appearing, and the random portals popping everywhere are less commonly found. But there is a mothership outside the city borders, it just sits there. I hope in Miyu's next briefing, we're going to do something about that mothership. Something fiery, explosive and extravagant for sure. Kategori:Sagas